


At Your Service

by Hieiko



Series: Celestial Princesses [2]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi receives a bit of help from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 01, "it may not seem like much".

Usagi looked up at the sky as it began to rain. Cursing her lack of umbrella, she placed her bookbag over her head, and started to run. Upon reaching an intersection, Usagi stopped and counted the seconds impatiently as she waited for the red light to change.

After what seemed like forever, the light finally turned green. She hurriedly stepped off the sidewalk, only to stop again as a yellow car edged forward onto the pedestrian lane and blocked her way.

"What the--" she started to say.

The driver side window lowered, and she heard a friend's voice say, "Get in!"

"Haruka-san!" Usagi exclaimed, then scrambled over to the other side of the car.

"Heading home?" asked Haruka, once Usagi had settled onto the passenger seat.

"Yes," replied the younger girl, then, "Oh no! I'm getting your car all wet."

"Well yes, you are," Haruka agreed. "But that would be my fault since I told you to ride with me."

"It's really lucky that you came along when you did," Usagi said, looking out the windshield at the heavy downpour.

"Oh, I always have perfect timing."

Usagi laughed. "That's so arrogant of you to say!"

"Just being truthful," Haruka replied, smirking.

The next several minutes passed in silence, until finally they stopped in front of the Tsukino residence.

"Thank you so much for the ride," Usagi said, before getting out of the car and hurrying to the front door, amidst the still pouring rain.

"Always at your service, princess," Haruka murmured as she drove away.


End file.
